Think Twice
by Mtwapa
Summary: A small piece of fluff between John and Laurie set during S1.


Author's Note: I just finished watching the first season of NYPD BLUE, and am a bit disappointed that Laurie didn't have a big role to play in the later part of the season so this is just a piece of fluff I guess that I had about the Kellys. This scene takes place in the very first episode. The lyrics to the song I played by ear so I'm not sure if they're 100 accurate.

Disclaimer: NYPD BLUE does not belong to me and the song 'Think Twice' is Celine Dion's.

_Don't think I can't feel that there's something wrong,_

_You've been the sweetest part of my life for so long._

_I look in you eyes, there's a distant light,_

_And You and I know there'll be a storm tonight._

He wasn't expecting to be greeted with a kiss on the cheek but then again he wasn't expecting to find Laurie looking enticing and alluring with an envelope in her mouth, although clearly pissed off at him…again. "Hey," He brought up his peace offering, "I brought dinner."

"Where's the separation forms, Johnny?"

_This is getting serious, _

_Are you thinking about you or us?_

STRIKE ONE! Well now that hadn't taken long, but at least she was still letting him in. Trying to sound as truthful as possible and in light of the fact that he knew he couldn't pull off lying to Laurie, "You know what? I lost them."

"You lost them?"

She's clearly not impressed, Johnny boy, how 'bout changing tact now? Ignoring the voice in his head, he went on his gut feeling, "I looked all over the station. We'll both work off yours." Well it was kinda true, he had 'accidentally lost' them to a couple who had come to the Station and were more in need of separation than he was.

"We're each supposed to fill out assets and expenses, you _Jerk_,"

He hated it when she called him a 'Jerk', "I lost a form Laura. You want me to hang myself?" The flash of her eyes – oh great, she was really pissed now – and her glance up and down his form sent a tingle shooting up his spine. Why did her being pissed off make his hormones suddenly go all crazy? "So am I dismissed? Do I get pizza?" he asked to her retreating back. He wasn't expecting much after this 'icebreaker'.

_Don't say what you're bound to say,_

_Look back before you leave my life,_

_Be sure before you close that door,_

_Before you own rose dies,_

_Baby think twice._

He saw the look in her eyes as she approached him, hesitation outlined in every feature, his Laurie had never been hesitant. She held up the peace offering to him with a small smile turning up at the corners of her mouth. He took the box from her. Not wanting to say anything to piss her off further, he moved onto a neutral topic, "Ramon got mugged in the laundry room?"

"Last Tuesday."

"When was I gonna hear about it?" The hint of reproach was clear, how were they supposed to continue being 'friends', if they didn't even speak that much anymore. He hung his jacket on the chair. It felt just like it always had but now the boundaries had changed.

"I just found out about it _yesterday_, Johnny. He was too embarrassed to let anyone know."

STRIKE TWO! Take it easy now Johnny boy. He leaned back against the counter and folded his arms, his fists tightly clenched within, it was hard not to get concerned for her, "You know what – Don't got down there at night time anymore, all right?"

"I've been going to the Laundromat."

"How's work? You gonna let them put up that building?"

"We're still negotiating the variance." She handed him the beer.

"Thank-you." Well so much for polite conversation. He put his beer down and watched her sort through the mail. She was so close…boundaries, boundaries, where were they? Oh right, "How's your work John?" It wasn't meant to have an edge to it but it did.

"I'd ask if I wanted to know."

STRIKE THREE! Johnny boy, "You know we are splittin' up, you do not have to hate the job anymore, ok?" He watched her getting flustered.

_Baby think twice for the sake of our love, for the memory._

_For the fire and the flame that was you and me,_

_Babe I know it ain't easy when your soul cries out_

_For high ground,_

_Because when you're halfway up,_

_You're always halfway down._

"Just because we're splitting Johnny doesn't mean I'm going to stop worrying about you or caring what happens to you." Her voice was breaking but she managed to hold it together.

It was what he had needed to hear, "Good." There was no way this could be over for them. He heard her sigh, "Hey come here." He stepped forward, but let her make the final move of settling into him. His arms instinctively came around her. She held onto him, the words were out before he could think about them, "You sure we're doing the right thing?" he whispered, chin resting on her shoulder.

_But baby this is serious…_

_Are you thinking about you or us?_

"I'm sure." It was said brusquely, why was he making this so hard?

"-Because a lot of people stay together behind less that what we got going, Laurie._"_ It was the truth.

"That's not good enough. Look I don't want to have this conversation everytime you get horny, it's not going to work out for us." He moved back from her, she missed him already.

Boundaries huh, Johnny? He took a step back "My mistake," it hurt her as much as it hurt him to now say those words in this sense. He planted his hands on his hips as he waited for her to say more, knowing she would say more.

"I just think it would be easier on both of us if we made a clean break."

"Okay." Boy you really aced that one Johnny boy!

"I mean I still have feelings for you, and I know you still have feelings for me –

"That's right." He was glad she could see that, atagirl…

"SO I think it would be easier if we just left each other alone."

He felt his bubble burst, now how had she made that connection? He could see she was very upset. He didn't want to make her cry. Hey Moron! Cut her some slack will you, it's hard on her too, she just said so. He wanted to comfort her, but how was he gonna do that without traipsing over those damn boundaries again. He was close to her. His arms longed to hold her. Again he let her make the final move and she did. She'd by lying to herself if she thought she didn't need him or love him, it did go past 'feelings for each other.' His thumbs caressed her wrists in the way that she loved.

"Lot of good this is going to do," it was said more to herself than to him.

_Don't say what you're bound to say,_

_Look back before you leave my life,_

_Be sure before you close that door,_

_Before you own rose dies,_

_Baby think twice._

He was a weakness of hers and they both knew it. It all came naturally after that, she reached up and kissed him – theirs hands moved all over. Their breathing became hot and laboured. She was making him lose control and fast!

"Johnny…maybe we should think everything over again," she said after her lips had left a scorcher on his neck.

The doubt in her voice gave John Kelly all the second chance he needed. Hell, today wasn't turning out to be so bad after all. "I love you Laurie…"

"I love you John Kelly," she teased back with her lips pressed against his heart before he lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom.

_Don't say what you're bound to say,_

_Look back before you leave my life,_

_Be sure before you close that door,_

_Before you own rose dies,_

_Baby think twice._


End file.
